


Justice

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Justice, Punishment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Summary: Mindlessly slapped together.
Kudos: 1





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Mindlessly slapped together.
> 
>   
> 

Liquid pools, soaks everywhere, stains everything...

It's the tears, the sweat, the blood... and it's everywhere, shedding from its origins: the red, swollen lids of eyes, the open pores of skin, the gashes along arms, chest and back... Everywhere.

Cowering on the floor, weakened by constant lashes, arms are held up, barely. Loose limbs with the strength of half-rotting tree branches, hopelessly attempt to cover that part of the body which remains unharmed: the face.

Eyes squinting with a constant overflow of sorrow, body shuddering, intensely shaking from the sheer vulnerably of it all, with torso fully exposed, the pain and soreness is felt down to the bones, seeping in, as there lies no protection. The sting of leather licks harshly, continuously without fail, continuously without remorse...

  


_Save face._

  


They mock.

  


_Disgrace deserves no such luxury._

  


And so the mind too is tortured to believe that this is just punishment, thus making the body do no minimal nor extraneous effort stop it; to remove oneself and easily walk towards the open door that stands several feet away, unmanned and unguarded.

The poorly constructed vessel, its helpless spirit, claims no worth any longer, left to succumb to the hands of _justice_. 

Its last hope is for a savior who dares intervene this horrific situation, cradling them, and finds worth in its survival that no one else does.


End file.
